spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Sponge/Trivia Page
This is the Basket Sponge Trivia page, where you can learn about some fun facts about the series from it's humble beginnings to whatever state it's in now. Season One *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. The movie is also mentioned in When Commitments Conflict, by Bugs Bunny himself during a cameo. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however, LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series, created by Doctor Bugs, is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *Johnny Elaine, the talking fish head, is the Bikini Bottom News reporter in this series, rather than Perch Perkins in the original SpongeBob. *A character named POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self-explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version, made by the show's second creator, which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. *The show is very edgy for PG and has even been asked by viewers to be changed to PG-13. *There is also another running gag is Patrick saying the phrase "I like trains," and suddenly gets run over by a train. This is a reference to the YouTube series "ASDF Movie". Season Two *The series was going to have 21 episodes at first concept like the first season but Doctor Bugs ramped it to 30 episodes. (possibly to allow more stories to come through.) However when he left, The Imperial Ghost crushed it down to 27 which then was taken down to 26. This would take a toll on the third season, which was half of the second season's length. *Lexi Flynn'' was not in the first and second drafts of Army Of Ghosts but was introduced in the third due to no female members on the Bulldogs after Betrayal. *JamesAdventures was only brought on late into the production of his first episode, The Bulldogs Training Video. This was also supposed to be his only episode that he would write for the season, possibly another one if possible during the second season. *It's Saturday Night and We in the Spot was supposed to only be one episode, but The Imperial Ghost liked it so much that he persuaded SBCA-Luis to break it into two episodes and he in return wrote the Adam/Venice scenes in both episodes for free. *The Power of Love was meant to finish off Adam and Venice together, but due to a liking of the characters, they were brought back as allies during the rest of the second and third season before Venice was brought in as the main villain of the Tomahawks in the fourth season. *A Glimpse of the Future and An Ultimate Return were going to be a two-parter before The Imperial Ghost asked Doctor Bugs if he could finish later for a place in the series. *Of Gods and Mortals was going to be written by The Imperial Ghost before he gave it to Doctor Bugs who got some of the character names wrong and Ghost rewrote them. *A Completely New Man is lovingly ripped off from Coach Carter, which was one of the films that The Imperial Ghost had got an influence from when working on the show. Season Three *Season Three's reduced episode count was because of The Imperial Ghost getting tired out of the huge episode counts of the first two seasons. Cameos in other spin-offs *The spin-off's characters had mini cameos in the ''Channel Chasers ''episode "Nick Junior Trouble: Part 3" in which they reference the episode "Climatic Conditioning." The episode was written by SBCA. *Without any of the crew knowing, the spin-off's characters were given cameos in the ''SpongeBob n' Stuff ''episode "Houston, We Have A Wormhole". Category:Basket Sponge Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018